chadvaderfandomcom-20200216-history
Margaret McCall
Margaret McCall, often referred to as Maggie, was the president of Red Leader Foods, the corporate chain that bought out Empire Market. She is the main antagonist of Seasons 2 and 3, and has stated that it is her dream to run Empire Market. She is played by Karen Moeller. Season 1 Maggie does not appear in Season One. Season 2 Maggie first appears in "The Takeover" (2-1). At first, she appears to be friendly and cooperative, and introduces herself to the employees. Chad takes her and her assistant, Libby, on a tour of the store. Despite various warnings from Jeremy, Chad concludes the tour by unveiling the new Lazer Checkout System. His demonstration goes horribly wrong, resulting in a can of beans exploding in Maggie's face. Filled with anger and frustration, Maggie shares her management philosphy: "Employee stupidity often stems from manager incompetence!" Even though Chad was responsible for the incident, she blames Randy, the store's general manager. In "Into the Basement" (2-3), almost a week after the incident, Maggie calls for a mandatory staff meeting at which to discuss some recent changes. She announces that Randy has been given the position of night shift manager, and that she would be filling in as General Manager until a suitable replacement could be found. She also issues a new "No Dating Policy" among the staff, stating that if you date a fellow employee, there would be serious disciplinary action. In "First Kiss" (2-6), Maggie, in an effort to appear more friendly, institutes an Employee Rewards Program. Each month, Maggie will select one employee who demonstrates merit, and they will receive a free meal at Gino's Pizzara. The first employee to win this prize was Robby Johnson. Maggie instructs Chad and Libby, her assistant, to go with him. All three of them get drunk, and after dinner, Chad and Libby share their first kiss. Jeremy, feeling betrayed because he wasn't invited, spies on them, and reports Chad and Libby's kiss to Maggie. The next day, Maggie calls Chad into her office and informs him that he violated the "No Dating Policy." She does not officially punish Chad, but Libby is deported. Maggie claims she was just doing her job, but it actually ''was ''a punishment for Chad. She never reveals to him that it was Jeremy who reported their kiss to her. She gives Chad a note that Libby wrote for him, stating that she intended on burning it. In "Showdown" (2-9), Jeremy complains to Maggie about feeling guilty for getting Libby deported. However. he soon forgets his guilt when Maggie offers to send him on a two week management course to become General Manager of Empire Market. When Jeremy returns two weeks later, Maggie orders him to drop by the night-shift and fire Randy, who has gone insane. In "Somebody Dies" (2-10), after the death of Weird Jimmy, Maggie calls for another staff meeting. Instead of firing Randy, she makes him the new store custodian, and also takes away Jeremy's management. Since the General Manager position was still open, she announces that every employee would get the chance to be General Manager to one day. The one who did the best job would become the permanent General Manager. Season 3 ﻿In "Survillance Assaliant" (3-1), Maggie allows Chad to pick the first manager-for-the-day. His first choice is Jeremy, but she refuses to give him a second chance. Maggie tells him to come up with a decision by 3:00, and also expresses interest in becoming Chad's friend. He chooses Sean Banditson. Maggie sees Sean as an excellent manager and believed he had the potential to win the contest, but her opinions changed when he went insane and tried to destroy the store. In "Lloyd Town" (3-3), Maggie continues trying to be friendly with Chad. They find common ground gossiping about Lloyd, who was the current manager-for-the-day. In "Nothing Happens" (3-4), Chad selects Tony. Neither Lloyd nor Tony passed the test, and Maggie is forced to hire some "outside talent." She selects Clint Shermer, Chad's arch nemesis. She later mistakes Hal for an employee and selects him in "Sick Day" (3-7). By "The Improvised Episode" (3-8), Maggie runs out of people to select, despite never selecting Chad, Robby, Clarissa, Lionel, or Damien. She is forced to select Champion J. Pepper, Clint's father and former owner of Empire Market. At first she refuses, but since Champion put a clause in the sales pitch stating that he could reenstate himself as an employee whenever he wished, she had to allow it. While talking to Champion, she claims that her dream is to run Empire Market. In "Duel to the Death" (3-9), Maggie finally allows Chad to be manager-for-the-day, despite the fact that she has already chosen Clint. In "Six Ways to Die" (3-10), when Champion askes about the bombs, Maggie blames it on Chad and the other "stupid employees." Champion then recalls something that Maggie once said about employee stupidity: "Employee stupidity often stems from manager incompetence!" Champion reclaimed the store, stating that when he sold it he reserved the right to take it back whenever he pleased. He fired Maggie, based on her own words. He later rehires her as the night-shift manager. Maggie swears that she will one day be "back on top." Category:Characters